Alaya (Twiverse)
Summary Alaya, or can be called "the lonely child", is an OC created by DarkNeon1994. Alaya is a lonely child, basically, she lived only alone because her parents were killed a long time ago, although no one had determined who killed her parents. Despite her state unconsciously for short years back, her power is getting become far more powerful and will be starting to change all of creation within for it. Being a very shy girl and not bothering to talk to everyone else, rather someone else, always silent, but it is very rare. Although she does not often use her power to kill anyone, unless the evil, due to her almost weak intellectual intelligence, she does not know who the evil or good people are. Currently, she becomes to know the person who has an evil heart or any person who acts like evil. Appearance Just like in image appearance. As for her appearance, her face is very beautiful, wearing a white shirt, and her hair is brown and eyes are orange, plus a bow. Personality Being a girl who is very quiet and never talks, but she is fearless, thus making her doesn't scare anything, that including the ghost, monster, etc. Sometimes she realizes the truth when there is something very scary or dangerous. Although she is charismatic, only talking herself without anyone else. After the death of her family, her current the state is still bit normal and almost sadness, and she is believed to have to kill all evil beings, including beings who have an evil heart and going to change all of the creation via her wishes. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Alaya, Aya, "True-wish-granting girl" Origin: Cosmic Dream Gender: Female | Irrelevant Age: Possibly 9 - 11 years old Classification: Child/Human, Lonely Girl, Absolute Wish Combat Statistics Tier: At least 10-C, likely 9-B | 0''' '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Likely True-Godly), Reality Warping (Can turn thoughts, fears, dreams, fantasies, ideas, fictional beings into reality), Aura, Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation (Likely Type 2), Existence/Non-Existence Erasure (Can erase any being from the duality of "existence" and "non-existence", as well as across all of time-space, including on a conceptual level), Death Manipulation (Can cause instant death on a "deathless" being, even they transcend the duality of life and death), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Cosmic Awareness, Acausality (Type 5; Transcend causality on a conceptual level), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 5), Space and Time Manipulation (Can stopping time indefinitely, rewinding the opponent into absolute nothingness, accelerating time endlessly until the opponent dies of old age. Able to freely distort entire zones, changing their size and orientation into non-euclidean geometry and fractals), Gravity Manipulation (Able to freely manipulate gravity as she pleases on any dimensionality), Flight, Life Manipulation (On a conceptual level), Resistance Negation (Can ignore all kinds of resistance), Nigh-Omniscience and Cosmic Awareness via Cosmic Precognition. | Transduality (Type 4), Creation, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 3), Large Size (Type 11), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Omniscience, Omnipresence, Immortality (Type 10), Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Void Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Below Average level (Is just a young girl, although a bit weaker than an average normal human), likely Wall level (Accidentally destroyed a wall) | High Outerverse level (She is above all cardinals, including Absolute Infinity. Contradictions in logic, such as the omnipotence paradox, do not limit her power in any way, thus making her a paraconsistent being. In short, she is all-powerful) Speed: At least Below Average Human, likely Transonic | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: At least Below Average, likely Above Average | Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Below Average Class, likely Wall Class | High Outerversal Durability: At least Below Average level, likely Wall level | High Outerverse level Stamina: At least Very high, likely Extremely high | Irrelevant Range: Likely Standard melee range, possibly Extended melee range, High Hyperversal via her powers | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average (Although her intellect is very normal and almost bad, she still speaks several languages), Nigh-Omniscient via Cosmic Precognition (Capable of predicting future events thanks to Cosmic Awareness of all of reality and other realities/timelines) | Omniscient Weaknesses: She was a bit silent and shy, though a little rare, otherwise none notable | None notable Notable Attacks and Techniques: None notable Key: Avatar | Absolute State Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 0